


Cooking for Johanna

by Frogsinapond



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hildas magic nerd mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogsinapond/pseuds/Frogsinapond
Summary: Hilda and Kaisa notice that Johanna has been swamped in work, so the two decide to do something nice for her. Shenanigan ensue.
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Cooking for Johanna

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no idea what I'm doing here, but I hope you all enjoy! I apologize for any grammar or formatting mistakes as well. Special thanks to the guys in the Sketchbook chat who helped me with ideas and such.

It always seemed like a long day for Johanna. Hilda would come home from school, and Johanna was at her desk. Hilda would leave for an adventure, come home and Johanna was at her desk. It seemed like the only time Hilda ever saw her not at her desk was when they ate dinner together, and even that was short lived. Johanna stayed up later and woke up earlier than Hilda.  
"It's just this one commission. It's a little lengthy, and a little confusing, but I'm almost done, and then we can do something together." Johanna would insist, brushing her hand through Hilda's blue hair with a smile, but Hilda was tired of it. It seemed like she was always almost done.  
Hilda knew that there wasn't anything she could do about it. It was work, something that adults had to do. And even if it hurt to admit, they kind of needed the money from this new commission.  
It was a boring day at school that led her to a conclusion. Hilda was done with her tests, and the teacher wasn't droning on (for once) about some boring fact that hardly even made sense to her. She had been sketching, lost in thought when the perfect idea crossed her mind.  
"You want me to help to make your mum a gift?" Kaisa, the librarian asked with a raised eyebrow. It hadn't even been a minute since Hilda slammed open the library doors, startling every one of her customers, and rushed up to the stunned librarian, chanting incoherently about her mum.  
Eagerly nodding, Hilda explained her mum's situation. Not that Kaisa wasn't aware already. It seemed like the librarian would show up daily with flowers and snacks for her girlfriend, and she would always make a fruitless attempt to drag Johanna out of the house.  
"So will you help?" Hilda questioned. It wasn't like Kaisa would have said no. Truth be told, she had been thinking of doing the same thing.  
"You don't even have to ask." The woman replied with an excited look on her face. "What is your plan?"  
Silence. Figures Hilda wouldn't have thought that far ahead, Kaisa mused. After a moment, Hilda began, "I was thinking maybe we could make her dinner. But I wasn't sure, we don't have many recipes at home so I'm not even sure what I could make." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "That's where you come in, I was hoping you knew what to do! I mean, you are her girlfriend after all. Plus, after what happened last time, I'm not allowed to cook without an adult."  
Ignoring the excited pang in her chest at the use of the word 'girlfriend', Kaisa smirked. "Hildie, we are in a library." Glancing around and finding no spectators, she reached into her cloak and pulled out her wand. In a few flicks of her wrist, a small stack of books appeared in a purple flash of light. "We can just read a book."  
Picking up the book on top of the stack, Hilda examined it. It was a recipe book, and seemingly an old one at that. She opened it and flipped through a few pages, holding it slightly away from her as dust flew from the pages. Kaisa picked one up as well and began to flip through.  
After a few minutes of searching in silence, Hilda 'aha'd'.  
"This one is perfect! Mum once told me that her parents used to make such lovely dagmar tarts, but she hadn't had one in such a long time. She'd be so happy if we made her one." Hilda exclaimed, turning the book around towards Kaisa and holding its pages open.  
Kaisa leaned forward, squinting at the paper, and hummed. "It seems a bit… difficult."  
"Well, you're a witch and I've watched my mum cook enough times. How hard can it be?" Hilda shrugged, grinning wide. "Let's copy these pages!"

"So… any ideas on what to do to get my mum out of the house?" After settling on the gift and copying the ingredients and directions page, the duo was off to gather ingredients. "We can't exactly keep this whole thing a secret if she's there." Hilda chuckled as Kaisa plucked a bag of premade dough from a shelf.  
"Do not worry about that." Kaisa said, placing the bag in their cart. "I can tell her that I have set up an 'inspiring area' for her to work better in the library. After that, we should have the house to ourselves."  
"Good idea. Hey, we should buy this dough instead. It tastes better."  
Kaisa paused, glancing over to Hilda, who held a different bag of dough. The only thing that caught her attention, though, was the price tag.  
"No, that one is too expensive." Being used to having to only shop for herself, and rarely baking at that, Kaisa usually only purchased the cheap stuff.  
"But we want it to taste good, right? We really should get this one." Kaisa was about to protest again, but Hilda had already placed the original bag of dough back on the shelf and her own back in the cart. Sighing, Kaisa resigned, slouching slightly and mentally cringing at the realization of how much this might cost if Hilda does all the picking.  
"Alright, but then we need to tone it down on some of the other stuff." She said, raising an eyebrow at the blue haired girl, who was already grabbing a bag of sprinkles to add to the mix.

Finally, the pair was ready to cook. They stood in front of the counter at Hilda's house, sorting ingredients with Hilda excitedly chatting about how great a gift this was going to be.  
Kaisa decided that Hilda should be in charge of creating the apple folds that the recipe called for. She thought it was an easy and safe way for Hilda to help out, and due to the fact that the job required more playing with dough than cooking with fire she wouldn't have to worry about Hilda burning down the kitchen.  
That being said, Kaisa was still having trouble. The counter was currently a mess, with Kaisa constantly spilling ingredients as she tried to measure them.  
Despite Hilda's insistence, Kaisa had been the one to boil the apples that the recipe called for. Kaisa remembered hearing the story of the last time Hilda cooked, and the scorch mark on the counter made it clear that the story wasn't an exaggeration. 

Kaisa groaned. Only about an hour ago had she and Hilda started cooking, and it was not going well. So far she had already burned the butter, spilled sugar all over the counter and floors and chipped a bowl. As far as she was aware, Hilda wasn’t having the best luck either. Every time she glanced at the young girl she was furiously pulling apart and reforming dough, grumbling under her breath over how annoying her job was.  
After a long moment of silence from the two, Hilda spoke up. “I can’t do this!” She exclaimed. “The apple folds keep falling apart.” Kaisa looked down at her own work, which was mainly just a mess of flour, sugar and burned butter she had spilled over the counter.  
“I’m… not having much luck either.” Kaisa sighed. “Just do your best, we could probably spruce it up to look nice at the end.” Hilda groaned, before picking up a few completed roses made of dough rolled around apple bits and putting them on the counter.  
“This is all I can do.” She announced. Kaisa looked down and smiled. Despite all the trouble Hilda had gone through to make them, they didn’t look half bad. Although, there weren’t enough to fill the crust that Kaisa had managed to fix up,  
“Just make two more, and then you can be done.” She suggested while Hilda plopped down in a chair and held up her fingers, making a ‘one moment’ sign. Satisfied, Kaisa continued to mix the filling.  
After about fifteen minutes, they had finally finished and put everything together. While they both admitted that it looked sloppy, the two inexperienced cooks also couldn’t be bothered to make it look any better.  
"We have to leave it in for 45 minutes? It took nearly 2 hours to get everything ready, and it's already dark! My mum will be back soon for dinner!" Hilda exclaimed.  
"Perhaps if we just heat the oven a bit more, we can leave it in for half the time." Kaisa commented.  
"Good idea." Hilda smiled, and began to press buttons on the oven. "Is 300 degrees good?"  
Kaisa nodded, smiling at the pair's cleverness. "At that, we should only have to leave it in for about 25 minutes." She picked up the treat and slid it into the oven and shut the door. "Now let's get this place cleaned up. 

Kaisa and Hilda had been setting the table when Hilda noticed it first. They hadn’t even gotten the countertops or floor cleaned when a faint smell of burnt food wafted in. Hilda ignored it for a moment, but it was quickly getting stronger.  
"Kaisa, do you smell that?" She had asked. "I think the tart is burning."  
However, Kaisa brushed her off. "It's just cooking, see?" She walked over to the oven and cracked it open slightly, only to be met with a plume of smoke pouring out. Kaisa stumbled back, coughing, and allowing for the oven door to drop open. Upon being met with fresh air, the contents of the oven simply burst into flame.  
When Kaisa recovered from being so rudely assaulted with smoke, she was next met with the sound of Hilda screaming. Jumping up, Kaisa watched as Hilda grabbed a pair of tongs and pulled the ball of fire on a pan out of the oven. “GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!”  
Kaisa looked around. She had been to this house dozens of times, and yet she had zero clue where the fire extinguisher was. “Where are they?” She sputtered out, looking blankly at Hilda, who jerked her head towards a floor cabinet.  
As if to make everything worse, as Hilda helplessly stood, still holding a flaming pastry, the fire alarm began to blare.  
Kaisa made a run for the cabinets, slipping on the messy floor. When she reached the cabinets, she tore through them, throwing the contents behind her until she grabbed something cold and cylinder and pulled it out. She spun around, ripping out the clip for the fire extinguisher and spraying down the remnants of their dagmar tart.  
And so the two stood in silence, Kaisa still holding out a sputtering fire extinguisher and Hilda, now nearly covered in a foamy mess. The room around them was a mess, with random cleaning supplies now strewn across a sugar coated floor, the fire alarms shrieks and the smell of ashes and burnt food filled the room.  
After a moment, Kaisa dropped her prop. Hilda glanced around the room, looking worried, while Kaisa used a bit of magic to shut off the fire alarm.  
“What are we gonna do now? My mums gonna kill us.” Hilda murmured.  
Kaisa winced. If there was one person Kaisa never wanted to anger, it would definitely be Johanna. She looked down at the worried girl and felt even worse. Kaisa drew in a slow breath, and then put her hand on Hilda’s shoulder. “First, we are going to clean this place up. Then, I believe there is a restaurant that opened up fairly recently a few blocks from here.”  
Hilda met the adult's gaze and smiled. She wiped some foam off her arms and announced she would take a shower. Kaisa took a head start on cleaning. 

When Johanna stepped through the door, she was met with a house with a suspiciously strong aroma of flowers, clean floors and a slightly disorganized counter. Hilda and Kaisa stood next to the dining table, grins stretching across their faces, ready to show off the result of their hard work. They made no mention of the disaster that occurred earlier, sitting down to enjoy their meals.


End file.
